narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
BoruSumi
The Couple 'BoruSumi '(ボルスミ BoruSumi) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Boruto Uzumaki and Sumire Kakei. Their Relationship Academy Arc Boruto and Sumire are classmates. Sumire, as the class president watches over and cares about her class's safety. Sumire also shows an admiration for Boruto's father, who is also the 7th Hokage, Naruto.Sumire is later bothered and shyly tells Inojin to stop to criticizing Boruto's position as the Hokage's son, telling him later to have a good relationship between classmates. After that, Boruto wins a fight against Iwabe and Sumire when they leave, she smiles for his victory. Returning to class, Sumire is relieved that everything went well for Boruto, and Chōchō, noticing that, asks her why she's so concerned about Boruto. The question makes Sumire blush and gives the excuse that she's the class representative. After Boruto smashes his father's Hokage stone face, he is sent with his classmate to help to carve the monument back to its original. Sumire says that it's an honor to help with the Hokage Monument and says she likes manual labor. Hearing that, Boruto compliments her saying that she's worthy of her role as delegate. Later, Boruto takes a break with his friends, playing video games, when Sumire notices that their break lasted too long and tells them to return to work, Boruto listens hassle-free to her command. Metal Lee, continuing to carve, ruins the whole job, breaking Naruto's rock face another time because of his stress problems, and the mass of rocks destroys a quarter of the scaffolding. Boruto, remembering that Sumire is alone on the floor above, worries about her and asks if she's okay. She then answers she's okay. Shortly after, Sumire receives a love confession from Magire, and Boruto is shown to be flabbergasted. Not only because Magire stalks Sumire, but also because he's so bold in confessing his feelings for her. Sumire rejects him and Magire flees, and later, possessed by the dark aura, kidnaps Sumire. Boruto and his friends come to rescue her and free Magire from the dark aura. When he learns that Sumire is in a hostage situation in the Water Purification Plant, Boruto rushes to save her, Shikadai tells Boruto that they aren't sure that is the Class Rep's team which is danger because Boruto is never shown telling Shikadai or Mitsuki that he saw the Class Rep in the Water Purification Plant yet Shikadai assumed that Sumire was the reason Boruto was acting like that. After learning her team is unharmed but Sumire is left hospitalized, Boruto adamantly apologizes for not being there for her when she was attacked. Sumire says she doesn't blame him for what happened. The next day, Mitsuki tells Boruto that Sumire is the culprit behind the incidents, a fact Mitsuki has known all along. Boruto refuses to believe it but wants to confront Sumire on the matter. When Nue is released by Sumire and begins attacking the village, Boruto attempts to rush to the scene to find Sumire but is held back by Mitsuki, who reaveals his mission to kill Sumire. Boruto manages to stop the two from killing each other and confronts Sumire. She confesses to the truth, explaining it was her mission to collect chakra from people and harvest it for Nue so she can carry out her father's wish to destroy Konoha out of revenge. She further elaborates that the Sumire he knew never existed. Boruto stops Sumire and Mitsuki's battle and tries to convince Sumire to stop. Sumire tells him and Mitsuki her past of being taught by her father to seek revenge against the village. Boruto tells Sumire that she is able to choose her own path, which makes her slowly realize who she really is. Soon enough, the Gozu Tennō is shattered into pieces and broken. Mitsuki and Boruto rush to escape the dimension that was currently breaking down. When Boruto notices that Sumire isn't standing up from her spot to leave, he lends her a hand and smiles, telling her that he wouldnt leave her behind. This leaves Sumire in tears. When Nue stays back, Sumire tries to go back for the beast, worried. Boruto stops her by grabbing her and she grimly abandons Nue. A little while later as they go back to the Leaf Village, Sumire is going to talk to Sai, as she leaves Boruto activates his eye and sees a small ghost wrapped around her left hand. He calls out to her, saying: "He's still there! It's faint, but it's wrapped around your left hand." Sumire unwraps her bandage and sees a small red eye in the center of her hand, which allows Nue to see through there, meaning she is back with Nue. Sumire is absent from school for several weeks and Boruto can only think about her, wondering where she is. Shikadai and Inojin note she committed treason against the village and will have to remain in custody indefinitely. Boruto refuses to believe Sumire did anything wrong on her own will and questions Naruto, who tells Boruto he won't let her down and that Boruto needs to stay out of adult situations, much to Boruto's dismay. After completing, and winning, a training activity at the Academy Boruto asks where Shino has gone. Being told by Inojin that Sumire may be transferred to a different Academy or even another village, he begins to worry and tries to rush off to find her, protesting that; "While they were stood around there, Sumire might be-" (he is cut off by the arrival of their Sensei at the gates.) When Sumire finally returns to the Academy, Boruto is delighted and is about to rush forward to greet her when blocked by everyone else. He stays back from the crowd but, seeing her staring at him, returns her gaze before giving his signature grin and a thumbs up, causing her to cry with happiness. Jugo Arc Sumire saved Boruto from a Berserk Jugo after getting pinned. Ao Arc Sumire is revealed to be working with Katasuke at the Scientific Ninja Technology group and she happily greets Boruto after his team escorts Ao to the location. She later comments to Sarada how Akita has taken a liking to Boruto but Sarada dismisses this. Sumire asks Sarada if it bothers her if other girls like Boruto, in which Sarada responds by saying it doesn't. Sumire then says that it bothers her. Evidence * Sarada and Sumire are having a girl talk. After Sarada clearly states that it doesn't bother her if other girls like Boruto, Sumire implies that she has feelings for him by saying that it bothers her. * Sumire and Boruto have shown a certain degree of concern for one another. * Boruto comes to Sumire's immediate attention whenever it appears she's on the verge of danger. * Boruto became visibly flustered at Magire's confession to Sumire and he blushed profusely in response. * Boruto refused to let Mitsuki kill Sumire. * Boruto showed relief when Mitsuki told him that Sumire was still alive. * Boruto refused to leave Sumire behind. * Boruto didn't believe Sumire was responsible for the "ghost" incidents on the grounds that she is his classmate and friend. However when he learned the truth, he was shocked. ** Boruto was further saddened when Sumire revealed her identity had been a facade to not rouse suspicion. ** Boruto also followed Sumire into the "Nue". * Boruto stayed with Sumire in the "Nue" before it collapses and saved her. * Boruto defended Sumire when she was held in custody as a criminal and wanted Naruto to use his status as Hokage to protect her. * Boruto gave her a silent approval when she returned to the academy, leaving her in tears. * Sumire said she wanted to repay Boruto with all her life and power during the genin exam. * Sumire probably started to have a crush on Boruto after the end of Nue arc. * During the graduation test, Sumire announces she is going to become a ninja because she wanted to repay Boruto for his support. Among the Fans BoruSumi is one of Sumire's ship. Many have drawn a comparison of BoruSumi's dynamics to NaruHina, as they are vaguey similar to each other. NaruHina has attracted its fans towards BoruSumi. Its rival pairings are BoruSara and MitsuSumi, and it is a companion to MitsuSara. Category:Couples involving Boruto Category:Couples involving Sumire Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:The New Generation Category:KawaSara Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations